Talk:Avatar of Melandru
Touch Rangers A perfect counter? How's that? It makes you immune to conditions, not to the sticky hands of touchy-feely R/N-types. --Black Ark 06:16, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :If I turn this on and then Draw Conditions someone, will Fragility on me trigger or will the conditions never transfer? Kessel 05:53, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::Im quite confident that while this is on any conditions transfered with Draw Conditions will be "lost" on the way to the caster so Fragility would not trigger. 80.186.58.54 16:03, 1 August 2006 (CDT) Classifications Are these enchantments, stances, or skills? Can they be removed/ended? --Kay :They are "Forms", and no they cannot be ended — Skuld 19:31, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::yet. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 19:47, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :::If a skill "Desecrate Form" comes out I will laugh my arse off. >> Kessel 05:52, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::::I was thinking a mesmer one named "De-Form." -Auron 07:06, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :::::its called "You Are Dead!", that'll remove it. --Amokk 08:42, 25 August 2006 (CDT) I'm assuming that it wont let you use draw conditions at all. It will proabably to a pop up thing on screen like spell breaker. New Expensive Casting Cost Avatar of Melandru was changed to a whopping 25 Energy (and a 10 recharge, the same for all forms) after the 9/22 Update. Is immunity from conditions really that powerful? --Zinger314 09:54, 23 September 2006 (CDT)} :while I agree 25 is too much for my taste, being inmune to conditions/some eviromental effects (chasing people in lava, anyone?) and 200 extra hp can turn the tides to some degree. But high energy cost and 2 sec cast time just scream distracting shot as you can lose all you energy in a single shot.Lethal 15:40, 24 September 2006 (CDT) If they had more energy, it's just asking for abuse -> nerf ::If you can get it out, though, it's great for taking out VIM teams. Or it was, back in the days of the VIM trapper and the PvP preview event. --Armond Warblade (talk) 02:51, 18 November 2006 (CST) Duration As a side note I just captured this with my warrior today, and its not 1..(W.e) its 15 to A number I don't know because i'm not a dervish. I don't want to change the 1 to 15 because i'm not sure what the max number is, and my dervish isn't leveled yet so I can't check myself. And its 15 with 0 Mythisicm... - SandViper 03:29, 28 October 2006 (CDT) P.S. So I don't get the question why would a Warrior want it, Mainly because i'm after the Skill Cap title, but also because 15 seconds is fine with me, I've seen people use crappyer stuff for less time.. :15secs in avatar form with a high energy cost + a 120s skill recharge!! This will hurt a W. Sir On The Edge 09:51, 24 November 2006 (CST) Immunity It says your immune to conditions. Does that mean you cannot be afflicted by them, or does the effects of conditions just not apply? Essentially, will Searing Flames or Fragility do damage to someone in this form? "uneffected by" means they don't even get the conditions (dont show up in the monitor), so Searing Flames wouldnever cause burning thus never dmg you. A note on Draw conditions though - You may still draw conditions and you DO get the HP for each one drawed. - 72.152.56.51 10:26, 19 November 2006 (CST) :Does that mean Fragility will still trigger? Would be an interesting insight on how the code works if it does... --Armond Warblade (talk) 09:30, 20 November 2006 (CST) :: A note has been added saying it does - I find that hard to believe. Can someone confirm? DeepSearch 20:54, 23 November 2006 (CST)